joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Deplorables
WORK IN PROGRESS Summary of Plot On March 18 2015, a "businessman" named Donald Trump formed an exploratory committee in preparation for a possible run for president on the Republican Party ticket, less then a month before Hillary's presidential run. Trump, however, at the time was naive about the significant events for the world that would follow in the presidential runs. Powers of the Verse The Deploraverse is a very powerful verse. Originally the characters had only Garbage Level, with a few outlier Tier -1 Levels, but as the series progressed it made Forum-Busting high-level as it debuted at the end of the first half of its run, with following parts hitting Internet/OS-Busting and soon surpassing Frontal Lobe-Busting and reaching to Brain-Busting. In the second half some of the characters are somehow stronger. In terms of speed, their travel speed seems to range from Walking all the way to Relativistic, with the -1 Tiers exceeding the speed of new pages added to the World Wide Web by a ludicrous degree. Recent calculations, however, have stated that even at the first quarter of the series the characters exceeded Supersonic Speeds so the characters at the beginning of the second half may be faster. While the verse is less overpowered than other verses it still makes up for it using hax moves. The Deploraverse is very powerful in it's own right. With the Presidential Debates Arc of Part III, the universe's canon has officially reached Unix File System-Busting Level. Attack Potency '''Prequel: '''Street+ to City Level '''Part I: '''City level to Continent Level '''Part II: '''Continent Level to Planet Level '''Part III: '''Planet Level to Planet+ Level '''Strength: '''The lowest recorded feat in the Deploraverse is Subhuman Level in the prequel through to the highest recorded feat being Class G in Part II, but generally weight-lifting feats are rare. Their striking levels are more impressive, being able to destroy large continents and planets with "precision strikes". '''Speed: '''Ranges from Sub-Human to Peak Human in the prequel, reaching Supersonic speeds and Hypersonic in Part I, Sub-Relativistic and Relativistic speeds in Part II and Faster Than Internet (FTI) in Part III. Supporters and Opponents Supporters Skodwarde The Almighty (Imma give it a positive outlook even though it hasn't taken off yet) Neutral Pokémon Trainer Jacob (until the series is finished, then I will take a side) Opponents Characters Photo-1.jpg|Donald J. "Pussy-Stealer" Trump|link=Donald J. "Pussy-Stealer" Trump Pepe trump cherry.png|"Donald" Pepe J. Trump Photo (1).jpg|"Empress" Hillary Rodham Clinton Barack Hussein Obama.jpg|Supreme Sultan Premier Fuhrer Adolf Barac Huessain Obama Bin Laden MTE5NTU2MzE2MzUyMzgyNDc1.jpg|Premier Vladimir "Braincrusher" Putin MTE5NDg0MDU1Mjc1MDEzNjQ3.jpg|Dmitry "Sockpuppet" Medvedev Photo (2).jpg|Bernie "Conman" Sanders Donald Trump Jr.png|Donald J. Trump Jr Alex Jones.png|Alex "Pumpkin Head" Jones 12115790 10205099232295943 3669427505802647685 n-11.jpg|Milo "Dick Grabber" Yiannopoulos Ted-cruz-mug 5fea106e0eb494469a75e60d8f2b18ea.nbcnews-fp-320-320.jpeg|Ted "Crisscross" Cruz Mike-pence-ted-cruz-endorsement-decision-b-r.jpg|Mike "Crusader" Pence Tim kaine4.jpg|Nod Commander Tim Kaine Richard-spencer.jpg|Richard "WHITE MALE" Spencer Roger Stone (14122466154) (cropped).jpg|Roger "Stoned-Off" Stone MTIwNjA4NjM0MTY2NDEyODEy.jpg|George Soros "Luthor" Bundeskanzlerin angela merkel.jpg|Angela "Islamophile" Merkel Excuse.png|Unknown Side Character Xi Jinping October 2013 (cropped).jpg|Xi "Forgotten" Jinping PM Modi 2015.jpg|Narenda "Aircraft-Sniper" Modi Kim Jong-Un Photorealistic-Sketch.jpg|Kim Jong "Fatass" Un Notes * While the way that the characters are scaled is not perfect, it is still better than the inconsistencies of the Presidential Debates, * The weapons of the verse often have more strength than their users. Category:WIP Category:The Deplorables Category:Les Deplorables Category:Politicians Category:America Category:High Quality Category:Verse page Category:"Alt-Right" "Hate" Symbols Category:Meme Category:Memes Category:Presidents